The Deceptive Mist and Innocent Sky
by The-Vast-Blue-Sky
Summary: Aria decides that it's high time that she sends her daughter to an actual school to learn instead of being homeschooled by Reborn, so she sends her to Fiamma Academy. Yuni is happy to be able to make friends with people around her age, but what happens when she befriends a certain troublemaker? Yuni x Fran
1. Chapter 1

The Deceptive Mist and Innocent Sky

**Summary- Aria decides that it's high time that she sends her daughter to an actual school to learn instead of being homeschooled by Reborn, so she sends her to Fiamma Academy. Yuni is happy to be able to makes friends with people around her age, but what happens when she befriends a certain troublemaker? Yuni x Fran**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the KHR or any of its characters. If I did… that'd be a catastrophe…**

* * *

Chapter 1- Attending Fiamma academy

"So today is finally the big day. I'm kind of nervous since this is my first time going to an actual school. I wonder what it's going to be like." Yuni said to herself as she stood right outside of the school's gates. Fiamma Academy was one of the most prestigious schools in the country and Yuni's mother had sent her here because of that fact and also that her Grandmother, Luce, was the principal and her tutor,Reborn, was a teacher here. Yuni smiled as she entered the school and made her way to the classroom that she was assigned to for homeroom. When she got there, her grandmother greeted her and told her to wait to be called in. Luce entered the classroom and then shortly after, left, leaving Yuni standing alone in front of the door.

Soon enough, Yuni was told to come in and she bowed before introducing herself. "Hello, my name is Yuni, it is very nice to meet you." Immediately, hands went up to ask the new girl questions.

"What school did you go to before you came here?" a blue haired girl asked.

"I was home schooled my whole life so this is my first time attending a school." Yuni replied.

"What kind of flames do you have?" a boy with black hair and green eyes.

"I possess Sky flames just like my mother and my grandmother." Yuni said. Several students started whispering immediately when they heard this. The Sky flames was the rarest flame as well as the strongest and the only flame that actually could match its power was the earth flame, but only one person was known to possess that flame.

The teacher, who introduced himself as Fon, quieted down the class before letting the questioning continue until when homeroom was almost over, stopping so that he could make announcements.

Fon-sensei left when the bell rang and the students waited for the math teacher to come. Yuni was wondering who their math teacher would be when she was approached by a group of people. The students started to bombard her with questions and she did her best to answer them. The questions didn't stop until the door was slid open and closed with a loud bang. The moment this sound, was heard, all of the students rushed to their seats and Yuni was slightly surprised to see Reborn standing in front of the room.

Throughout the day, Yuni found out that she had pretty much already learned everything that was being taught to the first years. She had also learned that Reborn was pretty forceful when teaching his other students. Later, when math ended, she also found out that it was dangerous the fall asleep during this class when a student warned her. It was apparently dangerous because the unfortunate student would be jolted awake by Reborn shooting at the student's desk .

The last class of the day was Science, with Verde as the teacher. Yuni watched the clock as the last few minutes of the school day ticked by. Soon' the bell rang signaling the end of school and students started to chatter excitedly, packing their books, and prepared to leave.

Yuni was about to exit out of the classroom when two girls came up to her. One had long blue hair and blue eyes, the same girl who had asked her what school she had come from, and the other had black hair in two braids and black eyes.

"Hi my name is Bluebell." The blue haired girl said. "I'm I-Pin." The girl with black hair introduced after Bluebell.

"Hi. As you already know, I'm Yuni." Yuni said.

Pin smiled and said, "You're new to this school so we thought that we should show you around the school so you're more familiar with your environment. Is that okay?"

Yuni smiled back at I-Pin with her own gentle smile. "Yes, I would like that very much."

"Okay great," Bluebell said, "now we just need to get permission from **him**."

While walking to find **him**, as Bluebell referred to the person they were looking for, Bluebell kept on staring at Yuni until she said, "I've noticed that you look a lot like our Principal, Luce." Yuni nodded at Blubell's statement and said, "I'm her granddaughter." I-Pin's face currently had a shocked expression from hearing that information. "Really? She looks so young though."Yuni just laughed and said,"I'm actually not sure of what age she really is. Oh and Bluebell, who is the person that we have to ask for permission?"

Bluebell was about to answer her question when someone said. "What are you herbivores doing on school grounds after school?"

"Oh, Hibari-san. We were just going to go to you to ask if we could give Yuni-chan a tour of the school. She's new here." Bluebell said while thinking, 'Speak of the devil'

"Hnn." They were standing there for a minute until Hibari finally decided to say, "Fine, but be quick." And he turned and left.

"Jeez, he's always being scary." Bluebell said.

"Who exactly is this Hibari-san?" Yuni asked.

"That was Hibari Kyoya. Apparently he's a third year here although I doubt he attends classes. I'm pretty sure that he's old enough to be in Highschool, but no one knows his actual age. People say he's about 16 though. He is also the leader of the Disciplinary committee and a Student Council member." I-Pin informed Yuni.

"Did he get left back?" Yuni asked.

"Nyuuu." Bluebell said while thinking. "I don't think it's because of his grades. He gets the highest grades in his grade. I think it's just that he likes the Middle School. He doesn't really attend classes though."

"I see. One final question then: He seemed to produce a dangerous aura. Is he dangerous?" Yuni asked.

"Well, he has a tendency to "Bite people to death". He has cloud flames and carries around a pair of tonfas. He doesn't go after you as long as you obey all of the rules, but he tends to be extremely strict. People get in trouble for having a wrinkle on their uniform."

They went around the school and Yuni saw many places. Her favorite was probably the garden, where students were allowed to study during a free period. While in the garden, Yuni, Bluebell, and I-Pin talked together once again.

"You guys have mention the student council more than once. Who are the people in the student council and how does being picked for a position work?" Yuni asked.

"Each and every student council member excels in something. There are currently 13 members of the student Council. Two of the student council members are even in our class! The President is Sawada Tsunayoshi and he has Sky Flames. The other student council members are: Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Chrome Dokuro, Rokudo Mukuro, Sasagawa Ryohei, Bovino Lambo, Hibari Kyoya, Fran, Sasagawa Kyoko, Miura Haru, Kurokawa Hana, Irie Shoichi, and Spanner. The two in our class are Fran and Bovino Lambo. Most of the student council members are 2nd years though. Oh, and the student council I'm talking about is only the Middle school student council. The Highschool has a different group of people. Did I forget anything Bluebell? " I-Pin said.

"You forgot to tell her that Lambo and you are going out with each other." Bluebell teased with a grin. I-Pin's face grew the slightest shade of pink. "B-Bluebell! Umm, well anyway, all of the student council members are talented people a-and the Student Councils can both have up to 15 members."

Bluebell and Yuni both giggled at I-Pin's reaction and eventually, the threesome continued their tour.

* * *

**A/N- So how was it? Was this edit better than the last version? I'm sorry if I mess up a lot because this is my first Fanfiction, as some of you already know, and this story is currently not Beta'ed by anyone. Since this is an edit, you guys already know that Fran is appearing in the next chapter, but when the rest of the Student Council will make appearances is still a secret for now.**

**P.S- can anyone guess who the people in the Highschool Student Council are?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thank you so much to those who reviewed, favorite, and/or followed! It really means a lot to me because it actually tells me that there are at least some people that like this story.**

**Thanks to mangareader54, coldgazeproduction, alicegx, KatoKimeKa-chan, CrimisonSkyTamer, CieloFiore-Hime, and 4DarkMirror6 for favoriting and x10TIMEx, mangareader54, coldgazeproduction, alicegx, Paigecat, IHATEYOUTOOLIFE, CrimisonSkyTamer, and CieloFiore-Hime for following.**

**(mangareader54) Dino will make an appearance, but I think it might be a little hard to add in the Shimon for this story. (Paigecat, Guest, and Wee I'm a guest) You'll see~. (x10TIMEx)Thanks and I'm glad you like the story.**

**Disclaimer- If I owned KHR, I wouldn't need to write a fanfiction.**

* * *

Chapter 2- Sky Meets Mist

Yuni was staring into space when lunch started. It had already been a week since she started going to school and she had made several friends. She had also met the Student Council President. She had happened to bump into him yesterday and she apologized especially because she had made him scatter the paperwork he had been carrying. He had immediately told her that it's not her fault and just said that it was because of his own clumsiness. After a conversation with him, Yuni found out that he was a really nice person and could see why many people looked up to him. The president said that he had liked talking to her and mumbled something about not getting enough breaks like this. She was currently wondering about what he meant. Was he that busy?

Suddenly someone poked her on the cheek. She had expected to see Bluebell, I-Pin, or Lambo, but when she turned her head to the source of the finger, she saw a teal haired boy with eyes of the same color as his hair. "Poke." He said with a monotonous tone. When the boy saw that she had noticed him, he took his finger away and just stared. They both stared for a long time until Yuni asked, "Ummm…. Who are you?"

"Fran." He said in the same monotonous voice as before. 'Maybe he just always speaks like that.' Yuni thought before saying, "Oh, you're part of the Student Council right?" He nodded. "Why did you poke me? Is there something you need?" Yuni asked.

He just stared at her before finally saying. "Nothing, I just felt like it." Fran stood up from the chair he had been sitting on and left the classroom. 'What was that about?' Yuni wondered.

Bluebell came up to Yuni's desk and plopping her bento onto the desk she pulled over, she asked, "What were you and Fran talking about?" Yuni shook her head and took out her own lunch. "I don't know. I was just thinking about something when he just poked me and when I asked him why, he just said "I just felt like it."

"That's weird, but then again he always is a bit odd." Bluebell said. "Anyway, the two lovebirds are eating somewhere else."

"You always do tease them a lot. Why is that?" Yuni asked. Bluebell smirked at this question. "Their reactions are funny." Yuni smiled at this. Bluebell really liked teasing the two, in a good natured way though.

-Later that day-

Sports had never been her strongest point, and Yuni disliked that fact especially now. Today was a joint class and the girls and boys were both playing soccer. A boy kicked the ball hard and it went the wrong way hitting Yuni on the head, hard. She fell from the impact and had gotten a headache as well as a large scrape on her legs from a sharp rock. Bluebell and I-Pin were first in running to Yuni to make sure she was all right and the boy that kicked the ball followed right behind them to apologize and make sure if she was okay. It hurt very much but just so that she wouldn't worry them too much she did her best to ignore the pain and simply gave her friends a smile saying that she was fine. She then went to the nurse to get her leg healed by the nurse.

The nurse had healed her wound by using sun flames and eventually, school ended and Yuni was on her way out of class when she was stopped by a hand that grabbed hers. She turned to see the same boy that had poked her during lunch. She smiled at him while asking, "What is it?" Fran just gave her a blank stare before walking away. 'Why does he keep doing those things?' Yuni thought. 'Oh well. Anyway, I should get going. I don't want to keep Reborn oji-san waiting.'

For the next few days, the teal haired boy had kept on doing odd things. He would poke her randomly, block her way sometimes though he always made it look unintentional, create odd illusions using his mist flames, and once during a gym session when the girls and boys had another joint class, Fran purposely caused Yuni to fall although it seemed like an accident at that time. He also ditched her when they were on cleaning duty together. It wasn't quite bullying, but it was almost as if he was purposely trying to annoy her.

Finally, one day after school, Yuni, after going through another day of Fran's antics, was confronted by Fran.

"What is it?" Yuni asked with a smile again. Fran frowned at this but his expression changed back to his usual apathetic one. "Why?" He asked.

"Why what?"

"You're always smiling no matter what. You never got annoyed at me once."

"Oh, so you were trying to annoy me."

"Why didn't you? Why are you always smiling no matter what?"

"Is it bad to?"

"It's unnatural."

"You're monotony is unnatural as well."

"Oh, so you do know how to retort back."

"Anyway, what's the point in trying to annoy me?"

"I just wanted you to know that you should at least show that you are bothered by something. You may smile all of the time, but sometimes, you're smiles don't seem to be real. It's okay to get mad, sad, or even annoyed at someone. It's okay to not be worried about others all of the time and be a little selfish. If you don't, people will only start using your kindness." Fran said before leaving. Yuni stared at him as he got smaller and smaller and eventually, out of view. 'Was he worried about me? I guess he started noticing when I got hurt that time during gym. He may be weird, but he might actually be a nice person.'

The next day, before homeroom started, Yuni went up to Fran. "About yesterday, thanks for worrying about me." Fran turned his gaze away from her when she said this and said back to her, "I wasn't worried, I just thought it was annoying how you would fake smiles sometimes." Yuni laughed at this, "I see." She said and then she walked back to her seat. 'I wonder if we can be friends.' Yuni thought with a smile.

* * *

**A/N- Yay! I actually finished the edits for chapter 1 and 2 pretty quickly! Anyway, thanks to the people who read this story so far. I'm still not sure whether or not I'm going to include the mafia. I may or may not depending on people's suggestions. I'm not sure how often I will update this fanfiction but I hope to update a lot to make up for the long time that I didn't update for. I'm not too quick at writing these chapters because sometimes I need more ideas so story suggestions and ideas are appreciated as always and they will help me update faster. I better end the author's note her before it gets to long so see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Hi! Skylar here! Now starting from this chapter, Yuni will finally be interacting with the Student Council and the High School Student Council members may be revealed soon! Oh, and thanks to the people that were generous enough to spend some time to review. I really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer- It's pretty obvious that I don't own**

* * *

Chapter 3- The Middle School Student Council

When Yuni came into the class, the students in the room seemed more excited and a bit louder than usual. Yuni went over to a student that was closest to her and asked him, "Is there something that's going to happen? The class seems excited about something." The boy looked at her with a surprised expression. "You mean you didn't hear yesterday? During lunch it was announced that the Middle School Student Council was planning on adding another member."

"Oh I see." Yuni said. 'Lunch? Hmmm, did that really happen? Oh! That's right! I was too busy eating my pocky, but I do remember an announcement being made for something.'

"Hi Yuni, aren't you excited for today?" Bluebell asked cheerfully. Yuni shrugged, "I don't know much about the school's Student Council system." Bluebell laughed, "Oh right, you're new here so you wouldn't know. So today is going to be the voting process in which students vote and 2 student from each class wins. Those students go to meet the Student Council to see what they do and they will also be interviewed by the one of the Student Council Members to see if they are suitable for the position. The next week the students take a difficult test and if more than one student passes, they are told to prepare for a contest. The contest is sort of like a talent show with the Student Council and the rest of the school as judges."

"Wow so they have a whole process." Yuni said. "I wonder who will win the most votes in our class." Bluebell smiled at her, "It could very likely be you."

Yuni shook her head, "That's impossible."

Bluebell inwardly sighed at this. 'This girl…. She doesn't realize her own popularity when so many people talk to her. She's quite pretty and she's nice so people can't help but get drawn to her. The only reason she doesn't get a ton of love letters is because that it's not really allowed in school because of Hibari-san. '

The students sat in their seats when the bell rang and Fon-Sensei came in with a smile of his face. "So as you students already know, today in homeroom we are going to vote for a representative in our class. So are there any nominations?"

"I nominate Yuni!" I-Pin said.

"I second that nomination." Bluebell said with a smirk.

"I vote for Yuni as well." Lambo said while yawning.

'What?' Yuni thought as Fon-Sensei counted the votes at the end of the votings. 'Why did so many people vote for me? I understand that I-Pin and Bluebell are my friends and they don't really care about getting a position and Lambo probably just went along with I-Pin, but the others?'

Fon-sensei smiled and congratulated Yuni and another boy, Kei, and told them to go to the Student Council office after school. He gave the two students a note, which was basically an afterschool pass that all teachers gave to any student with a valid reason to stay after school so that the student doesn't get in trouble with Hibari.

After Homeroom ended, everyone went over to Yuni and Kei's seat to congratulate them, before quickly going back because Reborn entered into the room.

-Afterschool-

Yuni was on her way to the Student Council Office when she finally noticed that she had no clue here she currently was. 'I'm Lost? Okay, calm down and try to find something that looks familiar' Yuni thought to herself while looking around. Suddenly, while she was still searching, someone said, "Herbivore, what are you still doing in school."

Yuni turned around to see the prefect standing right behind her. 'When did he get here?' she thought before saying, "I was just trying to find the Middle School's Student Council room." She showed Hibari her pass and he just simply said, "Come" and led her to the Student Council room.

HIbari left shortly after they were right in front of the room and Yuni knocked on the door, after taking a deep breath, and entered into the room. The other nominees were already sitting in the office waiting for their interview with the Student Council.

When it was Yuni's turn for her interview, she took another deep breath and walked into another room connected to the one that she was waiting in.

"Hello." The Student Council President said to Yuni before recognizing her, "Oh, you're the girl I bumped into a few weeks ago."

"Sorry about spilling your papers." Yuni apologized. Tsuna laughed and said, "No that was my fault. Anyway, you're here for the interview so let's get started shall we?"

"So how much do you know about our Student Council?"

"Umm… I know about the electing process and the roles of a Student Council."

"I see… So do you know what a Commissioner does?"

"Commissioners are in charge of organizing an event or other similar things, yes?"

"Right, and we are looking for someone to be another commissioner for our Student Council. Would you be willing?"

"I'm not sure but, I think I should at least try."

"That's great, I'm sure that if you do, you would be a great commissioner."

"How are you sure?"

"I just have a feeling, a hunch perhaps."

"I see, then I hope that I don't disappoint you too much."

"Don't worry." The president said, giving her a smile. He handed her the form she was to fill out and dismissed her. When Yuni exited the room, Reborn appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"So that's Principal Luce's granddaughter, eh? She seems like a decent worker. I'm pretty sure that she'll become our commissioner." Tsuna said.

"Of course," Reborn said back, "I'm her tutor as well as yours."

"She also seems a bit close to Fran. That's a good thing because she will be working with him. She seems a bit dense although she is smart. I worry about that…"

-Yuni's POV-

Yuni sneezed on her way home, causing her mother to look at her worriedly from the driver's seat. "Are you alright Yuni?"

"I'm fine." Yuni reassured Aria with a smile. 'I wonder if someone was taking about me. Eh, that can't be.'

* * *

**A/N- and that's the end of chapter 3. Sorry if the interview part was weird; I'm not really good at those kinds of dialogues. Oh and I know that I should actually be focusing on this story, because I'm a beginner, but, I'm thinking of publishing another story. It will update more slowly than this fanfiction because I will mainly be working on this story. I'm probably going to finish this story by the time I get a few chapters of that story published because I'm not planning on making this story very long. I may add more to this story if any of my readers insist though. Also, I'm thinking of making omakes for this story based on suggestions so please leave a review or PM me if you are interested. Oh and remember, reviews = quicker updates and better chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- I'm sooooooooo sorry. I meant to finish this up earlier but I just couldn't find the time to. It's been maybe about 10 days? Anyway, to apologize, I put 2 omakes in this chapter. They're kind of short but I hope you enjoy them.**

**Also, the song in here is Kokoro no Hoshi, which is Yuni's character song and can someone tell me if the lyric format is alright? I wasn't sure of which way to put it.**

**(Dota-chin9900)- I'm glad you like the story**

**(neverchange5986)- I kind of support that pairing so maybe, but if I do include it in this story, there's only going to be minor scenes since this is a Yuni x Fran fanfiction.**

**Thank you again to those who favorite, followed, and/or reviewed.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own KHR just the plot of this story. If I did I wouldn't be writing a fanfiction.**

* * *

Chapter 4- The Official Introduction

A week and a half had passed since her interview. Yuni had taken the test and not only did she pass, she got every single question right thanks to Reborn's tutoring. She passed the (apparently) hard test, but she still had to prepare for the talent show part, and that was the problem.

"Mom, what should I do for the talent show?" Yuni asked worriedly.

Aria, who was at the table drinking coffee and with Reborn, said, "I don't know. I think you're good at singing so why don't you try that and If you don't want to sing then look for something else to do. Don't worry too much, you still have a month and I have a very talented daughter."

"Thanks, maybe I'll sing that song you taught me when I was little." Yuni told her mother with a smile before running upstairs into her room.

"Student Council, eh? Hey Reborn, isn't your other student also in the Student Council" Aria asked.

Reborn picked up his coffee cup, "You mean Dame-Tsuna? Yeah, he's the Student Council President."

"Why do you call him Dame even after he became the Student Council President?" Aria asked before taking a sip of her coffee.

Reborn smirked at this and lowered his fedora slightly, "He'll always be Dame-Tsuna to me no matter what." Aria just shook her head and finished the rest of her coffee.

-On the day of the talent show-

'I'm so nervous, but I just have to try to do my best. I have Bluebell and I-Pin especially cheering for me. Mom and Reborn-ojisan are also rooting for me. ' Yuni thought.

Yuni was on her way to the school auditorium and while she was deep in thought, she had apparently taken a few wrong turns and was lost yet again. Before she could even panic, Yuni felt a poke on her cheek and when she turned to see who it was, Fran was standing right next to her, a chocolate pocky stick in his hand. He told her where to go, gave her the pocky stick asking, "You like these right?", and left.

Continuing on her way, Yuni ate the snack while thinking, "Maybe that was his way of saying good luck. I guess he really is a nice person."

Yuni made it to the auditorium on time thanks to Fran and when it was her turn, she took her harp and went onto the stage. She slowly took a deep breath, exhaled, and then started playing her harp, beginning to sing shortly after.

"yume wo miteimashita haruka inishie no hi  
yami ni matataki dasu hoshi no soba de

(I had been dreaming. Of those distant ancient days  
Near the stars that twinkle in the darkness)

watashi wo tsutsumi kondeta nukumori ni deau hi wo  
yubiori kazoete nemuru

(I count the days we met in that warmth that wrapped around me  
On my fingers and fall asleep)

eien ni saku hana ga koko ni aru yo  
dakishime nagara watashi koko ni iru yo  
namida wa sagashiteru anata no koto wo

(There is a flower that blooms for eternity right here  
As you hold me, I am right here  
My tears are searching for you)

hoshi wa shitteiruno sorezore no unmei  
kyou mo nagarete yuku negai hitotsu  
kizu wa toki ga iyasu no ni kanashimi no kokuin wa  
shougai kienai MYSTERY

(Do the stars know? Each and every fate  
Today is the current off one wish

Though wounds will heal with time, the mark of sadness  
Is a mystery that will never disappear)

hitomi ni utsuru hon no isshun nazeka  
umareta hoshi ga zutto saki wo terasu  
nido to aenakute mo daisuki na hito  
kagayaite iru watashi no naka de

(The reflection in the eyes were just an instant somehow  
The birth of this star be the light way ahead all the time

Even if we can never meet again, the one I love  
Shines within me)

egao no ura ni kakushita hitoribocchi no kimochi  
kama wa nai sore de ii no

(This feeling of loneliness hidden behind my smile  
Can't be helped, I'm fine with that)

eien ni saku hana ga koko ni aru yo  
dakishime nagara watashi koko ni iru yo  
nido to aenakute mo daisuki na hito  
sou kokoro no naka de hikari tsuzukeru

(There is a flower that blooms for eternity right here  
As you hold me, I am right here  
Even if we can never meet again, the one I love  
Continues to shine within my heart)"

After the music faded, the auditorium erupted into applause and Yuni smiled ahs she stood up and bowed to the crowd. She had been able to sing without any mistakes despite the pressure.

-later near the end of school-

Yuni was anxiously waiting for the announcement. 'Why am I trying so hard for the position of Commissioner?' Yun asked herself. 'It must just be a feeling or a sense of duty.'

Yuni perked up a bit at the sound of the announcement speaker turning on.

"Attention please students." Said the voice of the Student Council President Sawada Tsunayoshi, "I would now like to announce the student that has earned the right to join the student council and become our Commissioner."

Yuni held her breath as Tsuna paused.

"The new Student Council member is Yuni from class 1-A. The Student council requests the new Student Council member to come to the Middle School Student Council Office right after school for a brief meeting, thank you."

The bell rang immediately after the announcement ended and all of her classmates congratulated her. Yuni was grateful to be congratulated by her classmates, but what she appreciated the most were the congratulations of her closest friends. Bluebell gave Yuni a mischievous grin, as if she had known that she would have become commissioner all along and I-Pin gave her a bright smile.

Yuni left the classroom after everyone else had gone and was about to make her way out of the room when Fran appeared out of nowhere and took ahold of her wrist.

"I'll take you there, I can't have you getting lost again." Fran said in his infamous monotonous voice.

Yuni smiled at him, "Thanks. That's very kind of you."

Fran just stared at her and then turned away before saying, "That's not it Hibari-senpai won't be very happy if you are late and I'll get in trouble because I'm in the same class as you."

Yuni laughed silently in her head while thinking, 'I wonder if that's really the case.'

Yuni was welcomed by Tsuna when the two opened the door to the Student Council room. Tsuna smiled at her and re-introduced himself. "Hello, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Middle School Student Council President as you already know." Tsuna then turned to a silver haired male with an expectant look. "Gokudera Hayato." He said gruffly. "Vice President."

"Haha, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, the 2nd Vice President, nice to meet you." A tall male with black hair, brown eyes, and a jovial expression said cheerily.

"You already know me, but I'm Bovino Lambo and I'm the Social Chairperson." Said the boy with black hair and emerald green eyes.

"Fran. Commissioner." Fran said flatly.

"Kufufu, so you're the new Commissioner. I'm Rokudo Mukuro and I'm the Treasurer." Said the male with red and blue eyes and pineapple style **(Mukuro- Kufufu, seems like someone wants to suffer. Skylar- Shut it Pineapple, I'm the author here.) **indigo hair.

"I'm Irie Shoichi the Secretary. Nice to meet you." Said an orange/red haired boy with glasses.

"Spanner, Assistant secretary." A blonde said while sucking on a lollipop and tinkering with something that looked like a mechanical part for a robot.

"I'm Sasagawa Kyoko and I'm one of the three Historians along with Chrome-chan and Haru-chan." Said a orange haired girl.

"Miura Haru desu. Haru is very glad to meet you desu." a brown haired girl said while speaking in 3rd person.

"I-I'm Chrome Dokuro and It's very nice to meet you." Said a shy looking girl with purple hair in the same pineapple style as Mukuro.

"I'm Kurokawa Hana and I'm a Commissioner." Said a mature black haired girl.

"I'm Sasagawa Ryohei to the extreme and I'm extremely a Commissioner!" said a loud white haired male.

The last person to introduce himself just stood near the door. It was suprising that he was even there at all actually because of his personality. Tsuna gave the raven haired Disciplinary Committee Leader a look and he quickly said, "Hibari Kyoya. Disciplinary Committee Leader." He then left the room, seeing that there wasn't much of another reason to stay.

"Okay so that's it for the introductions." Tsuna said. "Yuni, you'll mainly be working with Fran for your job as a fellow Commissioner. You two will plan out and/or look over events such as the school's Cultural Fair. Onii-san and Kurokawa usually take care of the sports related things so you don't have to worry about that. Make sure you two get along okay?"

Fran turned to her, "You heard Kaichou. We'll be working together. It's kind of convenient that we're in the same class."

"I'm looking forward to working with you!" Yuni said with a bright smile. 'I'm glad that I'm atleast working with someone I sort of know. I really hope we can be friends.'

* * *

Omake- Yuni's Obsession with Pocky

Yuni was happily eating her strawberry flavored pocky. She had just finished one stick and was about to reach for another one when she noticed that the box was gone.

"Huh? Where did pocky go?"Yuni asked to no one in particular. "Oh well, I have another box." Yuni took out a box of chocolate pocky and continued eating until that box had disappeared as well.

"That's odd. Well, whatever." Yuni yet again ignored the disappearance of her pocky and took out another box of pocky and continued munching on her tasty snack.

-meanwhile-

'I can't believe that she's not looking for her box of pocky and just shrugged it off not once, but twice.' Bluebell thought with two half full boxes of strawberry and chocolate pocky. 'How many boxes of pocky does she even carry? She loves this snack too much…'

"Bl-Bluebell…" I-Pin said worriedly as she had no clue why her friend was stealing Yuni's pocky.

* * *

Omake- Yuni's Obsession With Pocky 2

"Hey Yuni, why do you like pocky so much?" Bluebell asked her friend.

Yuni thought for a moment before saying, "It's a simple snack yet it tastes so good."

"If you could get any kind of snack for free, what would you get?" I-Pin asked.

"Pocky of course! It's my #1 favorite snack." Yuni said immediately.

'Th-that was quick, and she's so devoted to pocky.' Bluebell and I-Pin both thought.

"I-I see…" I-Pin said.

"What and obsession…" Bluebell said quietly to herself.

* * *

**A/N- So how were the omakes. It's my first time writing something like an omake so sorry if it's not that good. Anyway, I'd really appreciate it if you guys tell me your thoughts about the two omakes and any suggestions for future omakes. Please review, favorite, and/or follow as I really love it when I see a new review, favorite, or follower because it tells me that I'm not just typing u and publishing this for no reason. Oh and also for the people that are wondering why Yuni and Fran's relationship is progressing slowly is because I feel that it's more natural this way. I want it to be gradual like starting as acquaintances, then partners, then friends, and then finally something more. So since I want to make their relationship gradual, I'm probably going to make this story longer than I had expected. This Author's Note has gotten pretty long =_=;**

**Bye and till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- So tired…. Anyway, school's starting soon so I might update more slowly…**

**Disclaimer- I. Don't. Own**

**(Dota-chiin)- I'm glad you like the omakes and the gradual relationship thing.**

**(xTIMEx)- Hahaha… yeah…. That was because I was in a rush, I didn't get to proof read, I typed this up at Midnight and also, I'm not the best at grammar. I'm planning on re- doing the chapter later to make it easier to read (I know that for some people, bad grammar makes stories harder to read). Thanks for the heads up!**

**(neverchange5986)- I've always imagined him as sort of shy behind that emotionless mask and well…. they do say opposites attract. =D**

**(muah hahaha)- Yep. I figured that them being partners would bring them closer together.**

**(May-chan)- Thanks, reviews like these give me the motivation to continue on writing my stories.**

* * *

Chapter 5- Yuni's First Official Job as a Commissioner

So far, Yuni had only been watching Fran do his work as a Commissioner, occasionally helping him with certain things. Even though she had only watched for most of the time, she still spent quite a lot of time with Fran because of their partnership. Due to this time spent with Fran, Yuni was able to find out about something very suprising: Fran was actually a bit shy, covering up that shyness with his seemingly cold remarks.

So today, as usual Yuni was yet again watching Fran organizing certain small events going on at school when Fran told Yuni that The Student Council President had told him that Yuni was finally going to help plan out something for once. Yuni was so happy that she finally had something to do that she did something totally unexpected to Fran. Now what was it that she did that had actually surprised Fran? She hugged him. Yes, she actually did out of pure joy. Hey, people actually do that you know.

Fran's face turned from slight shock, to a light blush, and finally back to his usual apathetic expression, and Yuni, being who she is, missed the whole thing.

"What are you doing?" Fran asked with his usual monotonous voice. Yuni immediately let go of him and blushed slightly. "Oh, sorry about that." She said a bit sheepishly, " I was just so happy that I did it without thinking." At this, Fran just gave her another one of his signature blank stares and continued on with explaining what they were supposed to be planning out.

"We're going to be in charge of the School's annual Cultural Festival. We're not planning out everything of course, because the individual events are obviously up the each class, but we're supposed to make sure that everything is going smoothly." Fran explained, "Oh, and we need to balance out our time for moderating the Cultural Festival and helping out with whatever our class is doing. Do you get everything?"

Yuni nodded, "The explanation was simple enough, but do you have any idea on what our class is doing?"

Yuni thought she caught Fran sighing when he said "Right, you wouldn't know this stuff because you're new to going to school in general." Yuni quickly chased that thought out of her mind when he continued explaining with a bored expression. "Each class decides what they are going to by taking suggestions and then voting so frankly I have absolutely no clue what our class is going to do yet. Some popular ideas are café's, cosplay, or plays."

"Oh I see." Yuni said while smiling. "That seems like fun. I wonder what our class is going to choose to do."

This time Yuni thought she saw a faint blush on Fran's cheeks, but once again she pushed that thought away. 'I must be tired. I keep hallucinating about things. That last one was especially weird. I mean can Fran even blush? Whatever, I'll just rest a little when I get home.'

Most of the students were already in the classroom by the time Yuni and Fran got there themselves. All of the students were talking excitedly to his/her friend and Bluebell ran to Yuni the moment she spotted her and pulled her over to where Lambo and I-Pin were already sitting.

"So what do you want to do for the Cultural Festival?" Bluebell asked Yuni excitedly. Yuni thought for a moment before saying, "Well, I've always liked cooking and baking so I think a café might be fun." I-Pin nodded at this and said, "Yeah a café is nice, but don't you think a play would be more exciting?" Yuni shrugged, "I don't know, I'm not that good at acting."

"Oh, I got one!" Bluebell exclaimed after thinking for a while. "I think we should totally do a bazaar. One man's trash is another's treasure right?"

"As long as there isn't too much work to do." Lambo said with a yawn. At this I-Pin sighed and shook her head, "Stop being so lazy. I can't believe that you're actually in the Student Council."

Suddenly, the door slid open and Fon entered into the room. He walked to his usual place in the front and clapped his hands loudly to catch the students' attention. Everyone rushed to their seats and the Homeroom teacher started the beginning of the day by asking if there were any suggestions for the Cultural Fair. Soon enough, there was quite a few things written on the board. Fon wrote them all down on a piece of paper and told the class that they were going to vote tomorrow after putting down some more suggestions.

The rest of the day went on as usual and while Yuni was being driven back home, she couldn't help but think about the School's Cultural Fair. Her mother smiled from the driver's seat, seeing that her daughter seemed to be having fun in her new school.

* * *

**A/N-And cut. This chapter is probably a bit shorter than the other chapters, because I wanted to end it here. Okay so I want people to vote for what Yuni's class will be doing for the School Cultural fair. You can vote for anything from what I put in the story (café, a play, cosplay, or a bazaar) or an event that I didn't think of, but you would like to suggest. I won't have a poll up because I need other suggestions as well so be sure to write a review along with the vote!**


	6. Filler Chapter

**A/N- Sorry for the late update, school was being a bum as usual. As an apology, I put an omake in this chapter! Anyway, I actually got a couple of votes and suggestions and café is currently most popular. I might mix certain ideas though. There are a couple other great ideas so why don't you check some of the reviews before you vote? Also, this chapter is actually sort of a filler chapter I made so that you guys would get at least some sort of update and that I get more time for more votes and suggestions. Enjoy my dear readers!**

**(x10TIMEx)- Don't apologize; in fact, I'm grateful that you're telling me about my grammar mistakes. I'm not that great at grammar and I want to try to make this story as mistake-free as possible. Oh, and I think your idea is great, I didn't really think of that (my creativity is a bit so so). Thanks!**

**(dota-chiin, GreenDrkness)- Thanks for voting and the support! **

**(xXLolitaBerryXx)- Wow, thanks for the critique. Anyway, I was planning on developing her character earlier, but I got caught up in starting the story and then trying to get Fran and other characters more involved in the story. I'm definitely going to develop Yuni more in this story to make her seem more…. human (no one is perfect). I'm probably going to base Yuni's flaws off of what I imagine her to be [ i.e Yuni seems like the delicate type so I expect her to not be very athletic (As I put earlier in the story) and I think that everyone has a fear of something no matter how Stoic or courageous they seem.], but I'd still like critiques on whether or not I'm doing a good job on Yuni's personality and other things. Oh, and thanks for the idea. I think it'd be funny to see Yuni smile in such a way (Yuni's nice and all, but she's human so she must be able to get angry).**

**(neverchange5986)- Yeah, again, I'm sorry for the shortness of the last chapter.**

**(Genkin Shikyo)- Inspired by "The Truth of the Sky"? No, not at all. I actually haven't read too much yet. I've liked Yuni x Fran even before I read it and this story has been floating around in my head for a while. Also, The Truth of the Sky isn't exactly Yuni x Fran because the main character is actually an OC in the body of Yuni so it doesn't really count since it isn't really Yuni mentally (I can't imagine the actual Yuni cursing). You might have not meant this, but I swear I'm not copying LeoInuYuka!**

**(Cielo)- I've mentioned this before to neverchange5986, but as I said about other pairings, I'm not entirely sure, but there is a slim chance that I might include other pairings although the scenes where the pairings are shown are going to be short. Also, I probably won't put this story on hiatus (I'll just be updating relatively slowly and I'll really only put this story on hold if I'm having problems or if I need time to rewrite parts of the story, but please don't rush me, I don't like it and I might update even more slowly) and I'm definitely not going to delete or discontinue this story (My first Fanfic needs to be finished or else, how am I to know that I won't delete other future stories?)**

**(YourGuardianAngel27)- Thanks so much for reviewing and voting! I really hope that others think the same about my story. I'm still not so sure about my story since this is my first posted fanfic ever and I wouldn't want to write a story that no one likes. As for what inspired me to write this…. Um… I'm not really sure. My cousin told me about this Yuni x Fran story (I actually didn't read it so I'm not sure which) and I thought that they would be cute together. I'm not really sure what gave me the final push though. I have read a bit of LeoInuYuka's "The Truth of the Sky", but I actually haven't read the whole thing.**

* * *

Filler Chapter- Yuni and the Highschool Student Council

"Hey, Yuni!" Bluebell called out while running towards the dark green -almost black- haired girl. Yuni waited for her friend to catch up before asking her, "What is it?"

"Are you free after school today?" Bluebell asked. Yuni thought for a moment before answering her friend. "No. Why?" Bluebell smiled and clasped Yuni's hands, "that's great! Well, my brother said that he wanted to meet you, can you come?"

"Of course!" Yuni said while smiling. Bluebell thanked Yuni and skipped into the classroom happily. 'She seemed really happy that I accepted. She must like her brother very much. I wonder what he's like.' Yuni thought.

During lunchtime, Yuni decided to go to eat lunch on the rooftop alone since she wanted to have some fresh air. Bluebell, I-Pin, and Lambo offered to go with her, but Yuni told them that she wouldn't mind going alone (which she actually did) knowing that they preferred staying inside and eating.

'Ah, this feels nice.' Yuni thought, feeling the breeze and enjoying the view. 'I wonder what everyone is doing right now. Bluebell is probably teasing I-Pin and Lambo. Uncle Reborn must be teaching a class and mother is most likely **trying** to cook something.' Yuni giggled at the last one. Her mother was never the best cook. Her food tasted normal and it was edible most of the time, but for some reason her cooking always turned out looking unfit to eat.

'I wonder what Fran is doing…' Yuni thought before shaking her head and blushing slightly. 'Why am I thinking about him? No wait, that's natural since we're friends, but then why am I questioning why I thought about him?'

"Oh is this spot taken already?" a cheerful voice said, snapping Yuni out of her thoughts. Yuni turned around to see a white haired student. He looked like he was in high school and he also had a purple tattoo under his left eye. The boy was also eating from a bag of marshmallows.

"You can stay if you want to, I don't mind." Yuni said. The boy smiled in an eerie way and thanked her.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Byakuran. What's yours?" He said as he extended he hand out. Yuni shook his hand and smiled and said, "I'm Yuni. It's nice to meet you too, Byakuran-san."

"You don't have to add the -san, Yuni-chan." Byakuran said with another one of his eerie smiles. Yuni heard something vibrate and Byakuran took out his phone. After reading what was most likely a text message he looked back up at Yuni and said "I'll just be going now. Sho-chan just messaged me that he needs me for something. Bye~"

'He's a bit of an odd person.' Yuni thought. 'I'll just eat my lunch now.'

Suddenly a voice said right into her ear, "So even you like eating alone sometimes."Yuni screamed and jumped up and looked around wide eyed to find Fran crouched at the spot.

Fran looked at her in mock surprise. "Oh, Miss perfect just got scared."

Yuni collapsed onto the floor and went back to her sitting position. "Who wouldn't get scared? That was so sudden and creepy."

"Is that anger I sense there?"

"Just don't do that ever again."

"Oh, so you **do **get mad."

"Will you ever stop mocking me?"

"Nope"

Yuni sighed. 'Do friends usually tease each other?' She packed up her lunch and asked Fran, "I'm going back to the classroom, are you coming?" Yuni started walking to the door and Fran, without even answering, followed her back inside. Yuni went to where Bluebell and the others were sitting and Fran disappeared to who knows where.

When Yuni sat down in her seat, Bluebell was smirking in an all too familiar way. "I see that you and Fran are getting along quite well." The Bluenette said.

"Not really" Yuni said with a shrug. Yuni really didn't like the mischievous glint in Bluebell's eyes and accompanying her expression was, of course, some teasing.

"Is he the reason why you wanted to go to the roof top alone? Don't tell me you guys are secretly dating!" Bluebell said with a false shocked expression. This caused Yuni to become red and start stuttering. "O-of c-course not! Why would I like him? We're just partners and maybe friends, that's it! Anyway, I'm going to the bathroom."

'Using the bathroom escape eh?' Bluebell thought as Yuni left the classroom in a hurry. 'I think she actually does like him, but does he like her back?'

"Umm… Bluebell? Was that really alright?" I-Pin asked. Bluebell smirked. "Of course, I just wanted to verify something. I'm pretty sure she likes Fran. She just doesn't know it." At this, I-Pin shook her head. That was so Bluebell.

-Afterschool-

Yuni and Bluebell were walking to where Bluebell's brother was. Yuni was confused when Bluebell led her to, not a classroom, but the High school Student Council room. Bluebell knocked and came in with Yuni following right behind her. Who Yuni saw was not who she was expecting to see.

"Oh, Yuni-chan. So we meet again." The white haired boy said with another one of his eerie smiles while eating marshmallows. Bluebell looked at Yuni with a confused expression. "You met my brother before?"

"Brother?" Yuni asked. "You mean your brother is Byakuran-san?"

"We met on the roof today." Byakuran said. "I didn't know she was your friend at first though." Byakuran said, answering Bluebell's question.

"What do you mean by at first?" Bluebell asked, still a bit confused. Byakuran smiled another one of his eerie smiles as he said, "As the High School Student Council President, I make sure to know about what goes on in the school. Naturally I would know the name of the new Commissioner. You also told me that your friend became the commissioner."

"Wow, so you're the President." Yuni said with admiration.

"I would introduce you to the other members, but unfortunately they all went home. Maybe another time." Byakuran offered. Yuni thanked him for the offer and was about to leave with Bluebell when the door opened to reveal another high school student.

"Oh, Byakuran, who's the student with Bluebell?" he asked.

"Oh, Yuni-chan, actually, there may be one member I can introduce you to." Byakuran said.

The boy got the hint and introduced himself immediately. "Hello, My name is Dino and I'm the Vice President of the High School Student Council."

"I'm Yuni and I'm a Commissioner of the Middle School Student Council" Yuni said with a smile.

"Oh, so you know my little brother." The blonde said happily.

"Little brother?" Yuni asked while tilting her head.

"Tsuna, the President of your Student Council." Dino informed. While Dino was saying that, Bluebell whispered into Yuni's ear, 'They're not really blood related.'

"Yes. He seems very nice." Yuni said with a smile.

"So did you know anyone from our school before you came here?" Dino asked.

Yuni thought for a moment before saying, "Well only two people, my grandmother Luce and Uncle Reborn."

Dino froze when she said the name of his former tutor. "U-uncle reborn?"

Yuni nodded. "He's not really my Uncle, but he's an acquaintance of my mother."

"You know Reborn." Dino said in horror.

"Yes." Yuni said while smiling. "He was my teacher before I came here. I think he's very nice as well."

When Yuni said the last part, Dino had the "this girl is either insane or Reborn is playing favorites" expression on his already horror stricken face.

"Is there something wrong, Dino-san? Your face is pale." Yuni asked worriedly.

"N-no. It's nothing." The blonde said hurriedly. "Byakuran, here are the papers I forgot to give you and I need to get going. Bye, Yuni."

Yuni just shrugged off the blonde's sudden rush and went on her way to outside of the school, with Bluebell, after saying goodbye to Byakuran.

'Today was an interesting day.' Yuni thought.

* * *

Why Yuni Doesn't Receive Love Letters

"Bluebell, what are you doing?" I-Pin asked the Bluenette that was taking stuff out of Yuni's shoe locker.

"What else does it look like?" Bluebell said as if what she was doing was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm getting rid of the love letters in Yuni's locker."

I-Pin sweat dropped. "Why?"

"Because she doesn't need to know what the boys think about her, and I don't approve of the boys even daring to ask her out. The poor girl probably wouldn't even know what to do when she gets confessed to, she might not even know that it's a confession being as dense as she is." Bluebell huffed.

"You sound like an over protective brother or father." I-Pin sighed.

"No! That's not it." Bluebell said in annoyance. "Don't you want Yuni to be with someone she likes?"

"What does throwing all of the love letters away have to do with that?" I-Pin asked and Bluebell sighed. "You just don't get it. He's too shy and dignified to give Yuni a love letter."

"Who?" I-Pin asked with much curiosity.

"Never mind." Bluebell grumbled much to I-Pin's disappointment.

"Oh, Bluebell, I-Pin. Good morning." Yuni said cheerfully while entering the school. When she saw the large amount of envelopes in Bluebell's hands, she tilted her head and asked, "What are those Bluebell?"

"Oh, It's nothing really." Bluebell said. "I'll go to class ahead of you guys. See you."

"I think those were love letters." Yuni said to I-Pin while giggling. "I didn't know that Bluebell was so popular."

I-Pin could only shake her head. 'If only you knew.'

* * *

**A/N- Phew… I feel like I made this filler chapter longer than most of the other chapters… Anyway, as you guys may know, I'm going to be updating more slowly, because school started and even though I'm only in Middle school, I still get a lot of Homework and have a lot of Studying to do (Got to keep those grades up!). I might sometimes take even 2 weeks to update once so please bear with me. Thanks for the continued support and I hope that for those of you that haven't already done so will vote, favorite, and/or follow my story. Finally, don't forget the magic button down below.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N- I have almost 30 reviews, yay! It really makes me happy to know that my story is being read and enjoyed and it's even better when people critique my story and make suggestions. As the writer of this story, I probably won't be able to catch as many mistakes as my readers would (weird, but it just happens that way), so thank so much for the support! Oh and for the School Cultural festival, café got the most votes. There were other ideas I wanted to mix in with the café concept, but I didn't put it in the story because of the problems with actually writing it. Sorry if this chapter is a bit boring, because there's not too much going on in this chapter….**

**Okay, so from the advice from one of my reviewers, I've changed the dialogue and thought format. It now goes like this:**

"Yuni…" = Speaking

_'Fran…' _= thoughts

**(xXLolita BerryXx)- I think you have a point there. " and ' look too similar and I could also mean to put " but put ' because I forgot to press the shift key. Thanks for the suggestion! I'll be sure to put thoughts in Italics and I'll probably fix the previous chapters when I have time.**

**(YourGuardianAngel27)- I agree =D**

**(GreenDrkness)- Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad people like my story**

**(Guest)- Are you the guest Cielo from last time? Anyway, as I said on my profile, I can't tell you my exact age. Middle School is 6****th****-7****th**** grade although some students start Middle School in 7****th**** grade because of the fact that their elementary school went up to 6****th**** grade.**

**(x10TIMEx)- I thought it would be funnier for Yuni to be oblivious. I also have another reason, but that will be revealed later.**

* * *

Chapter 6- The School Cultural Festival (Part 1)

_'Today's probably going to be fun_' Yuni thought excitedly as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. After, doing the usual morning tasks, Yuni skipped downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast. Her mother and Reborn, who decided to stay over, came into the kitchen and sat down at the table just as Yuni finished cooking.

Yuni finished her food quickly and ran to the door. Before opening it she called out to her mother saying, "I'm going to school now!"

"Oh, Yuni, you don't want me to drive you today?" Her mother asked from the kitchen.

"No." Yuni answered back. "School isn't that far and I want to walk today."

Yuni cheerily skipped out the door and Aria smiled."She seems happy today, did something happen at school?"

"She's probably excited about the School Cultural Festival." Reborn answered while taking a sip from his coffee.

"Oh, I see. That seems like fun." Aria said before asking, "Oh, and Reborn. How is the espresso?"

"It tastes fine." He said while taking another sip.

"Oh, that's great. It seems to be the only thing that I can make properly."

-Yuni's PoV-

Yuni was just a block away from her house when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Surprised, she turned around, but calmed down when she saw that it was just Fran.

"Oh. Hi Fran. What are you doing here?" Yuni asked.

"I live nearby and this is the route that I take to get to school every day. What about you? I've never seen you take this route to school before." Fran asked.

"I usually get driven, but I decided to walk today and I thought that this way would be the fastest."Yuni answered before asking excitedly, "Hey, are you excited for the School Cultural Festival?"

"Not really." Fran said with a bored expression. "Why are you so excited?"

"It's my first time doing something like this and who wouldn't be excited?"

"Me."

"Of course." Yuni said with a sigh. "Anyway, we should get going. I'm sure you at least don't want to be late. Fon-sensei may be nice, but he still doesn't like it when students are late."

When the twosome reached the school, Fran went to do something at the Student Council office and Yuni headed into the classroom. Bluebell and I-Pin came over when Yuni sat down in her seat.

"Hey, Yuni. I saw you walking into the school with Fran." Bluebell said with a smirk. "What was that about?"

"Oh, I decided to walk to school today and I apparently took the same route that he takes to go to school." Yuni said while getting ready to start the school day.

"Umm… Yuni, do you like Fran?" I-Pin asked quietly.

"Of course." Yuni answered.

"You do?" Bluebell asked, surprised by how Yuni had said it so easily.

"Why wouldn't I like him? Sure, he can be a bit mean, but we're friends right?" Yuni said obliviously.

Bluebell face palmed while I-Pin laughed nervously.

_'Of course she wouldn't have known what we actually meant.'_ They both thought with a sigh.

"Is something wrong?" Yuni asked worriedly at their expressions.

"N-no, it's nothing." I-Pin said before returning to her seat at the bell. Bluebell only shook her head before doing the same.

Fon slid open the door and walked to his usual place in the room. He did the attendance and the other things he usually did in the morning and finally started the voting. Café ended up winning and Fon gave the students their jobs for the café.

At lunch, the students chattered excitedly about what they were going to do for the preparations and Bluebell, I-Pin, and Yuni were no different. The only ones that seemed to not care were Lambo and Fran.

"Boo, it's too bad that we have to do a café for the festival. Oh well, I guess it's fine as long as I have fun." Bluebell said.

"I'm glad that I get to help with making the uniforms." I-Pin said. "It seems like one of the only things that I could do to help with the café. What about you, Yuni?"

"I like cooking so I'm happy with the job I got." Yuni said before frowning. "I can't sew at all so making the clothes would have been a disaster for me."

"You can't be that bad right?" I-Pin asked.

Yuni shook her head, "I'm absolutely terrible. I tried sewing a cat plushy before and it turned out looking like a demented dinosaur."

The three friends laughed at that thought and preceded on eating their lunch.

-After school-

Yuni was in the library, looking for recipe books. When she found the one that she was looking for, she reached to get it, but ended up being the slightest bit too short. Determined, Yuni kept on stretching, when someone grabbed the book off of the shelf first.

"Here." Fran said while holding out the book for Yuni.

Yuni took the book, smiled, and said, "Thanks for getting the book for me."

Fran looked away and said, "Don't thank me. I did it just because you might have jumped for it, caused the other books to fall down, and disturbed my studying."

"Oh, well thanks anyway." Yuni said before thinking, _'and there I go imagining that blush again.'_

"You're going to be making some of the stuff we're going to serve at the café right?" Fran asked.

"Yeah, why? I thought you didn't care." Yuni asked.

"Just make sure that your cooking doesn't kill anyone. The Vice President's sister is already bad enough with her poison cooking and we don't need another person making that kind of stuff." Fran said.

"How rude." Yuni huffed. "I'm actually quite good at cooking. Anyway, I should get going. See you tomorrow."

Yuni exited out of the school library after checking the book out and looked up good recipes on the way home.

_'I wonder why Fran brought that up. He stole a bit of my lunch before and he knew that I made that myself. Also, who's the Vice President's sister and poison cooking? I know that some food combinations and methods can lead to mild stomachaches, but to kill someone? Eh whatever, he was probably just teasing me as always.'_

* * *

**A/N- How was this chapter? I couldn't out much in this one, but the next chapter will definitely be better and more fun to read than this chapter since it's going to be on the actual School Festival**.

_Next Chapter: The School Cultural Festival (Part 2)_


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N- Sorry that my updates are currently all over the place, I'm still having some problems and I don't get as many chances to type this stuff up and I being the person that I am, keep on getting stuck on certain parts of the story. Thanks for your continued support though! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**(x10TIMEx)- He explained his 'reason', but it's probably obvious that he was just being a bit of a tsundere.**

**(Animargaret)- But Fran's too shy and you'll read about something else as to why he won't confess in this chapter. ;D**

**(xXLolita BerryXx)- That's okay. I'm happy that you actually asked questions about the story instead of continuously putting the same thing in each of your reviews. The chapter is mainly about Yuni's class, but the other's classes will be mentioned.**

* * *

Chapter 7- The School Cultural Festival (Part 2)

"Yuni? What's taking you so long?" Bluebell asked Yuni. The girls were using the girl's locker room to change into their café uniforms, but everyone was done changing except for Yuni.

"S-sorry Bluebell. Actually, I've been pretty much done for a while, but there's this one part that I just can't get." Yuni replied a bit quietly. When Bluebell heard her friend's reply she just shoved the curtain covering the stall to the side and helped Yuni before grabbing her by her wrist and dragging her out of the locker room.

"Why didn't you ask for help earlier? Sheesh, do I really need to ask if there's something wrong first?" Bluebell said with a tick mark evident on her face. She dragged Yuni out of the locker room and I-Pin, who was waiting just outside of the girl's locker room could only sweat drop and guess what happened.

"Umm, Bluebell? Do you need to be so rough?" I-Pin asked.

"It's her fault for not telling me that she had trouble putting it on and wasting time." Bluebell huffed.

"A-anyway, don't you think the uniform I made for Yuni suits her?" I-Pin asked to try to change the subject.

Bluebell thought a bit before replying with a smirk, "I don't know, why don't we ask Fran for his opinion?"

_'Why Fran?' _Yuni wondered as she was dragged by her not-so-gentle friend. _'Oh well. I was going to show him anyway.'_

"Oh, that's great. Fran's right there." Bluebell said happily before dragging Yuni to Fran. Bluebell giggled mischievously before saying, "Well, I have to go now. Take care of her alright Fran?"

Fran just gave Bluebell a blank stare as she skipped away. Fran then turned his attention to Yuni and the dark green-haired girl gave him a smile.

"So how do I look? Didn't I-Pin do a great job?" Yuni said with a twirl.

Fran blushed at this and said, "So so."

This time Yuni finally didn't pass his blush off as just her imagination, but being as dense as she is, she gave him a worried look.

"Fran, are you okay? You look a bit red" she asked while placing her hand on his forehead which added a little more to the redness on the boy's cheeks.

"I-I'm fine." He stuttered turning his face towards the wall next to them.

This caused Yuni to become extremely worried. "Now, you're stuttering which never happened before. Are you sick?"

"Leave me alone." Fran said with a bit of a scowl.

"Not until you go to the nurse for a check-up." Yuni said with a look on her face that just told him that she wouldn't give up until he relented, but Fran, being the stubborn person he is, gave her an equal stare until Yuni finally sighed.

"Fine, but go to the nurse as soon as you're feeling sick okay?" Yuni said before adding with a smile, "Let's go help out our class now!"

Meanwhile, without the knowledge of the two, a certain blue-haired was spying on them and with a familiar laugh she said almost evilly, "Kufufu, my plan seems to be working a bit."

_'Why Mukuro-sempai?'_ I-Pin thought with a sigh. Her friend was just so weird sometimes.

* * *

"Thank you for your patronage!" Yuni said cheerily to the two girls that had just left the café. _'It's really nice, seeing people enjoy my sweets.'_

Yuni turned around to walk over to a table that a new costumer had just sat down in. "Hello, do you wish to-" Yuni said before trailing off and exclaiming, "Dino-san!"

"Yo, I came to see how my little bro's classmate is doing." The blonde said with a smile.

"Classmate?" Yuni asked curiously.

"Oh, you didn't know? Reborn was my tutor and Tsuna's as well."

"Oh, I see. Speaking of Uncle Reborn, he just left after checking up on me."

"Ah, I-I see."

"Thanks for checking up on me though; Sawada-san must be lucky to have such a responsible older brother figure."

"Heh, thanks for the complement." Dino said while ruffling her hair, for some reason he cared for her just as much as he cared for his little brother. _'Well, they are similar in certain ways.'_ He thought.

"Anyway, so can I have a tiramisu with a cup of cappuccino?" Dino asked while looking at the café menu.

"Sure I'll bring some right away!" Yuni said in her usual cheery voice.

* * *

Fran watched Yuni as she talked to Dino from the high school student council. For some reason, he just felt a bit irritated at the fact that his friend was talking to the blonde.

_'Jealousy?' _his inner voice suggested. Fran angrily pushed that thought away. Why would he even think such a thing? Sure, they were friends, but nothing more. There was also no way that he could ever be jealous. Heck, he didn't even like her in **that** way.

Oh how wrong you are Fran.

Fran being lost in his thoughts didn't hear Yuni calling him until she waved her hand in his face.

"Fran, you okay? You were spacing out for a bit." She asked worriedly.

"I told you that I was fine." Fran said with a bit of annoyance in his voice. "So what is it?"

"Well, could you give this to Dino-san? Bluebell told me to go ask for cleaning materials and there's no one else, but you that's free right now." Yuni explained.

"Fine." Fran said curtly while taking the coffee and the cake.

Fran walked over to Dino's table unaware of the worried stare that Yuni was giving him. Fran set the cappuccino and tiramisu in front of Dino and was about to leave when the blonde asked, "Thanks, but where's Yuni? Did something happen?"

"She's busy right now." Fran said while glaring at Dino, causing him to become worried about what he might have done to offend the usually emotionless kid.

_'Why is he mad at me? I've only talked to him a few times before and I haven't done anything to offend him during those short moments!'_ Dino thought panicking in the inside. He was **not **used to people disliking him.

Dino was still watching Fran to see if he could find even a hint as to why he was angry when Yuni came back with cleaning supplies. After giving them to Bluebell, Yuni hurried to where Fran was to ask if he was feeling sick.

_'Is that a blush I see?!' _Dino thought when he saw Fran turn around; heading into the make-shift kitchen after replying that he was fine.

Dino laughed a bit at this. _'The kid's the jealous type, eh? I'm surprised that he harbors feelings for Yuni. I wonder if he knows it himself. Well, good luck Fran, Yuni's obliviousness is going to be a major obstacle.'_

* * *

**_'Dear Sky,_**

**_Today was so much fun. I can't wait for next year's School Cultural Festival. My class did a café and I baked some of the sweets we sold. Oh, and Fran is surprisingly good at making coffee. It even satisfied Uncle Reborn! Uncle Reborn is very picky about his coffee so I was actually surprised when Uncle Reborn told me that the espresso was delicious today. Dino-san visited the café too. He's really nice and seems reliable and apparently he and Sawada-san were tutored by Uncle Reborn, too. Speaking of Sawada-san, apparently Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san, Hana-san, Kyoko-san, Haru-san, and Chrome-san are all in the same class as Sawada-san! Their class was doing a play and I thought it was really enjoyable. They did an altered version of Romeo and Juliet with Tsuna-san and Kyoko-san as the leads. Shoichi-san and Spanner-san's class set up a bazaar and Sasagawa-san's class did a play with a bunch of fairy tales mixed together for one story. Mukuro-san and Hibari-san are really enigmas though. I never did find out if they even did attend classes. Oh and I didn't get much information on what the high schoolers were doing, but I heard that the High School Student Council didn't participate in class, but did their own thing by themselves. I think it had something to do with marshmallows. How typical of Byakuran-san. Lambo was being lazy as usual today and Fran… well, I'm worried, he seemed to be acting strangely today and he seemed sick. He also seems a bit mad at Dino-san for some reason. Did something happen? Well, it's getting late, so I need to go to sleep!'_**

Yuni closed her diary, locked it with her key that she kept in the pouch connected to a ribbon that she wore around her neck at all times and went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N- And cut! Well in this chapter, Bluebell is playing match maker, Fran is currently in denial, and Yuni finally noticed Fran's blush (but mistook it as something else anyway). Oh, and about the jealousy part. Well, humans are just jealous in nature, so I figured that Fran should have his jealous moments as well. Too cliché perhaps? As for the people that might be confused as to why Yuni didn't ask for help in the beginning of the story is just, because she thought that she could do it herself. Please leave a review on what you thought of this chapter as it really helps me improve and also serves a motivation (I mean, who would want to keep updating a story that no one even reads? Well, there are some people, but I like it when people appreciate my work). Wow, I think this is one of the longest A/Ns I ever wrote. Bye, see you next time!**


End file.
